What will you do if you ruled the world?
Bowser & Jr. hella, so ♫let's get down to business♪ * Make sure that everyone has equal rights and that they receive the justice they need. * Make sure that Craig McCracken makes Skeleton Dance canon in Wander Over Yonder. * More Nintendo hero-damsel-villain centered games so I can have love triangle feels (looking at you, Mario and Zelda). I couldn't think of anything original *Destroy McDonalds and all of his friends. *Force people to watch TopGear *Ahnialhate anyone who likes Tekkit or any other awful Minecraft remixes *Hire Chuck Norris as my personal bodyguard *(Insert insanely witty remark that will win the hearts of all the people in the world) *Imporve RW *Give everyone 1 million sneros (Invent my new currency) *Watch everyone get dissapointed as they find out 1 million sneros are only actually worth half a dollar (1 ound in my terms) . *Ban Bananas. *Give evryone dirty looks! *Laugh in peoples faces *Be generally obnoxious about "You know, being, like, emperor of the world and everything. *Make the Slender Games real. *Think of something original NintendoChamp89 *make everything free just for me *give lots of $$$ to everyone in the world *hella *make Stop in the Name of Love the worlds anthem (remember that joke BJ) Rawrlego *Hang Bronies *Suspend any pesky kids. *Susped kids that make fun of hobos 'Master vents' *Change the name of the country, it would be called Bananarama and the national anthem will be Venus. ( wonder's if anyone gets the refrence) **All I would need is a mind control device, and everyone would do what I say. NermalTheBunny *I will end all of Disney's live-action shows *I will rule the world. *That's all Alternate Phineas *Mak every as happy as possible. Mochlum *Equal rights for all. *Goku in SSB4 as the only character. *Nothing else. Maxwell the scribblenaut *End every war on the planet *Destroy all anti-bronies *Destroy GIR haters *I would also make this wiki a site of it's own, and it wouldnt have to pay for the domain *give 5000 dollars to everyone in the world *i would pretty much do everything mochlum would do... *i would eat LOTSA SPAGHETTI and destroy all PASTA! *some other 8th thing... AwesomeCartoonFan01 *Fund space travel *Play video games *Make things better for everyone *???? UMG *Rad things *Cool things J. Severe * Sing a hip-hop or rap song about how I've taken over the world * Enslave everyone, then sing the TROLOLOLO song, revealing to everyone that I was just kidding * End world hunger * Create world peace * Bring "Disney Cinemagic" over to the United States * Order a time machine to be built, then send someone to the past to prevent Justin Bieber's parents from getting it on, and then have someone bring a TV and cable box showing Disney Channel to Walt Disney in the 1950s and record his reaction * Relax, raise a family, show them The Lion King, shed manly tears when Mufasa dies * Order a type of junk food that is extremely healthy to be created * Go to Walt Disney World! * Buy some KFC * Take a nap * Write a list of things I'd do if I ruled the world, which I then discover is redundant because I already rule the world and have done the stuff written in the list * Slap myself in the face Gray Pea Shooter *I would build a massive space fleet. *I would conquer the solar system. *Relax *End world hunger. *Conquer the galxay *Learn all things I could in my life *Become a A.I *Fight other civalizations *Lead my space fleet to destory evil aleins. *Have plasma lanchers. *Become evil. *TAKE A MASSIVE DUMP ON SOPA/PETA *CREATE LIFEEEEEEEEEEE Or * Tear Russia Apart * Take SJW's out of power * No more religoues conflicts * make certain things legal * go to czeck * eat sum fud CompliensCreator00 *end racism *end sexism *end transphobia *make a better animated wayside school series *end child abuse *end all inequalities Tornadospeed *Just give all my power to Danny DeVito *He deserves it KingOfSpriters13 *Be bored *Give the people who worked at Nick from... 2002-now a stern talking to. *Order Vine to put Vine on 3DS *Order Nintendo to allow Vine on 3DS (also add Flash and stop being homophobic) *I dunno, get a pet Fennec? *Order wikia to give my old account back Fredthefish *Everything Discord does. :P Moon snail *Make it a rule to NEVER speak of my 2012 self. *Have Nintendo work on a 3D kirby game *Make Zangoosism a religion. *Install a door to my room *statue *Have a pet Penguin *??? *PROFIT! *Maybe if I'm bored, I'll start an apocalypse using Citrons, Banana launchers and Power Lilies. *Get Every Pokemon song except for Roxie's theme and any variant of route 3 (?) of Kanto. *WORK THAT SUCKA TO DEATH! COME ON NOW, WORK THAT SUCKA TO DEATH! *You know what? I'm gonna make a new Earth! With Blackjack and Neopets! *On second thought... minus the blackjack... *Ah, scr*w the whole thing! *Fix the Youtube Comment Section *Grab some ice cream *Stop Racism, Misandry, Misogyny, and whatever prejudice there is. *100 eggs *Make people stop complaining about roblox because of its community *Maybe have Dreamworks make a sequel to Turbo. TheChromePerson *be evil NyanGirToastNinjaShadow DESTROY MY ENEMIES World peace VIOLENTLY KILL THOSE I HATE (Yes, I do like violence. I watch Happy Tree Friends, for Meap's sake.) HomestarSB9 *MAKE EVERYONE WATCH HOMESTAR RUNNER. *MAKE EVERYONE GO TO MCDONALDS MissingNo LEGALIZE EVERYTHING! Lulz (Internet only, natch.) Liek a dictator #DESTROY ALL CLOPPERS, RABID BRONIES, RABID ANTI-BRONIES AND RABID TWILICORN HATERS #FORCE HASBRO NEVER TURN TWILIGHT SPARKLE INTO A UNICORN (or else, I will get angry if my favorite alicorn is turned into a unicorn. Forever. I would also like her if she had a unicorn spell that turns her back into a unicorn for 2 months, 2 weeks, 2 days, 2 hours, 2 minutes and 2 seconds ONLY.) #MAKE AUTOTUNING ILLEGAL TO THE INTERNET #MAKE RULE 34 ILLEGAL TO THE INTERNET (IT'S P0RN!) #FORCE PEOPLE TO MAKE ROCK (not punk, metal and hard rock) AND DUBSTEP, ORCHESTRAL MUSIC #FORCE YOUTUBERS (I liked) TO MAKE AWESOME AND COOL VIDEOS #FORCE DEVIANTS (I liked) TO MAKE COOL ART #MAKE A CHANGELING APOCALLYPSE #MAKE THE KAIJU (from Pacific Rim) INVADE #LET ENGINEERS AND OTHER GUYS WHO BUILD STUFF BUILD JAEGERS TO DESTROY THE KAIJU (lol) #MAKE THE MANE SIX AND THE BACKGROUND SIX DEFEAT THE CHANGELINGS (lol) #BAN CALL OF DUTY GAMEPLAY VIDEOS #BAN CoD ART #BAN CoD FANBOYS SunsetShimmerFan *'Turn myself and everyone else into demons like the ones in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls.' *'Ban anything that isn't related to The Rocky Horror Picture Show, Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie, Garfield and Friends, Toei Animation shows, or Frozen.' *'Make the night last forever.' J2011 *Make an annual Pizza Day. *Banish anyone who does not say I am awesome to the Moon. *Sue Justin Bieber every day and make an annual Beat Up Justin Bieber Day. *Ban school. *When it is my birthday, I will invite all my friends to my private mansion to have a wild party. *Make an annual Timmy is Awesome Day. (Timmy is my real name!) *Make Nintendo stop selling the 2DS and make them release SSB4 earlier. *Ban racism and sexism. *Make an annual Cartoonist Day. *Revive Nelsom Mandela. *Revive Paul Walker for Fast and Furious 7. *Make another G.I Joe movie where he beats up Barbie's friend Ken. *Make scientists build me a time machine. *Kill all termites because their farts can cause global warming. *Eat meat every day. *Create my own Rowdyruff Boys but less rebelious. (Yes. I am quite a RRB fan) *Ban eating fruit bat meat because it causes a virus. *Ban people from watching shows with terrible special effects like Thundermans and unfunny sitcoms like Victorious. *Let people beat up crazy Justin Bieber fangirls. *Make Jeff Goode make another American Dragon with better animation. *Bribe One Direction into retiring. (I hate boy bands with crazy fangirls.) *Make Todd Kaufman give Grojband season 2 and Total Drama season 6 an earlier premiere date. (I am a Teletoon fanatic) *Go back to 2012 and invent smack cams, selfies and other trends. *Buy all Nintendo rights. Banjo234 Make Everything free. End Every War. Take A Crap On Gligar13vids. Force sega to make the dreamcast 2. Destroy all bronies (no offense to members of the wiki who are bronies) Make Random-ness Wiki RPG or banjo234 super rpg part 4 come out now. MegaToon1234 *Have an Age-o-Matic and Youth-o-Matic. *More to come. WageGannon6 *Make Michigan the capital of the world. *More to come! Bingbang32/her friend/account sharer Karenjean5409 *Force anti-bronies to watch pronz for the rest of their lifes. *Hang GoHaters. *Install a Rock-afire Explosion at Roll on America in Lancaster, MA *Set up a date between Jane the Killer and Jeff the Killer *Build a Chuck E. Cheese's in the middle of the Mojave Desert. *Rent Roll on America as the HQ for the Random-ness Wiki (and don't blame me if some of the users get pink eye from the ball pit (if it has one) *Make St. Canard the captial of the United States *Bring Christine Cavanaugh back to life for a Darkwing Duck video game *Get Georgia Denney to voice Helen Henny again Category:Random Works! Category:Rules Category:World Category:Call of Duty sux lolz Category:LOL Category:A Category:B Category:C Category:D Category:E Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:I Category:J Category:L Category:M..BLAH...BLAH.....BLAH STOP SINGING THE ALPHABET! Category:I WILL SING THE ALPHABET! N Category:O Category:P Category:Q Category:R Category:S Category:T.....BLAH! BLAH Category:W Category:X Category:Y Category:AND Category:STOP!!!!!!!!! AND DON'T SAY.... Category:Z! Category:*facepalms* Category:Z PLUS ONE